


Tony and the beast

by stonylover134



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Cowboys AU, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rating May Change, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This world was just to cruel, so when his son born as an Omega, Howard Stark decided to send him to live at a small town far away form the city. But after living in that town for 18 years all Tony wanted is to get the hell out of there, well this is not what he meant. Now he´s trapped.</p><p>I plan this to be like a beauty and the beast AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this is an idea that came to me from nowhere, and I NEEDED to write it ASAP. But right now I´m writing another fic, so I may take some time to update, I WILL continue this.   
> rating and tags may chance, I haven´t decided how this would go, soooo yeah.  
> I hope you like it :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I´m re-uploading this chapter because someone really kind offer to edit my work, that beautiful person is http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN , so go check her out, she have pretty good fanfics, 
> 
>  
> 
> SO welcome to chapter 1 (2.0) :V

1893   
Howard holds the lifeless hand of his beloved mate, Maria, his dear, sweet Maria.   
"Please sir, at least, could you take a look at him?" Jarvis was holding a little newborn baby, oblivious that his mother just died, he slept peacefully in Jarvis' arms.  
"It´s all his fault! It is his fault that my Maria is gone!" Howard´s voice was full of anger and hatred, he didn´t bother to even look at Jarvis. He had woken the baby but the boy didn't cry.  
"Sir, we both know that is not true." Jarvis took a step forward. "All Maria ever wanted was a child. Do not take that away from her."  
Those words had finally clicked with something in the Alpha. He then lifted his face and looked at the beta holding his ….his baby, his son.  
"He.. He has her eyes.."  
Howard rose up from the chair he was sitting in, and made a movement with his arms giving to express that he wanted to hold the baby.  
Jarvis gently handed him to Howard. When he had finally taken a look at him he found big curious chocolate eyes, seeing that the baby was wide awake now. Jarvis was right the baby had Maria´s eyes and even had that little sparkle of mischief. Howard kissed the baby's forehead, his little Anthony. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He´s an Omega." Howard was holding his baby with a look of concern on his face.   
"Please, tell me that you´re not going to hate your child just for being an Omega.." Jarvis looked at him with his hands on his hips.   
"No, no, of course not!"   
"but..?" Jarvis asked, he knew that there was more. "But, that doesn't mean that the world won´t. This world is too cruel, especially the business world." He looked at his son as he fed him with a bottle. "They are merciless."  
So it was then that Howard made a decision. Jarvis took his baby. He would take care of Anthony. Howard bought a small house not to far away from a small town, far, far away from the merciless city of New York.   
Howard visited his son once or twice a month. It was much safer for his son to grow in this little town full of cowboys, farmers and simply good people. 

~~~~~~~   
1911

He grew up in that small town and he knew everybody, and his father had made sure that all the people in that town would care for him.  
Anthony understands why his dad had done what he did. That he had used his money to win the heart of the people. His money helped the whole town, he even managed to make the railroad pass right through the town. Howard did a pretty good job at making it so that everybody knew who he was and who his son was. 

Unfortunately it only made it so that when Tony turned 15, every teenage Alpha in the town wanted to woo him. Every single family who had an Alpha sent them to see if they were the lucky one that actually manages to mate with the Omega son of the richest man they knew.   
So now being 18 years old, Anthony was fed up with all the Alphas, only wanting him for his money.  
"Oh young sir, I´m possitively sure that more than one of those Alphas are really attract to you." Jarvis sometimes tried to cheer him up. "You are a very handsome Omega. Your mind is beyond compare and you are such a wonderful person."   
"Thanks J.." Tony sighed. "Why didn't my dad just tell me that he hated me..? Everything would be easier.."   
They were in the kitchen, Jarvis was making them breakfast.  
"Anthony. Your father does not hate you. He loves you very much" Jarvis looked at him.   
"Pfft.. Yeah. Sure that´s why he only comes once a month and only to drop off his money?"   
"Tony, you know very well why we are here." Jarvis exhaled exhaustedly.   
"Yeah, yeah the big city is too dangerous for a sweet and innocent Omega. Cut the crap. He only cares about his business. I´m pretty sure he is only saving me for when he needs to close some important deal with an Alpha.."   
"ANTHONY!" Jarvis turned to glare at Tony. "Your father would never do such thing! He sent you here to protect you! You should never think if your father in that manner!" His voice raised.   
"Yeah, whatever.." he stand up and exit the house.   
Jarvis sadly looked out from the window, watching Tony jump on a horse and ride off. "Why is it that the Starks always manage to be so stubborn?" He said to himself as he continued cooking.   
In less than 5 minutes Tony arrived at the town, and like always, more than one head turns to looked at him, supid Alphas.   
He entered the pub and took a seat at the bar.   
"Tony, please understand that I can't keep serving you alcohol without telling Jarvis or your dad." That was Rhodey, his best friend, the only Alpha in the whole town who wasn't trying to court him.   
"Awww, come on honey bear. Just one?" Tony gave him a pout and lifted his index finger.   
Rhodey tapped the bar for a bit, taking a little while to come up with a decision, and then he sighed and served him a glass.   
He and Tony talked for a little, the omega was enjoying himself, it had been a while since he had seen Rhodey, but everything ended when a big, dark blonde Alpha sat beside Tony.   
"So, Stark how have you been?" The Alpha spoke with deep voice, moving in his seat, trying to make his muscles look bigger.   
"Listen I only came here to relax a bit, so please, back off." Tony didn´t care about being kind anymore.   
"Well.." The Alpha got closer to him "I can help with that, sweetheart. I know quite a few ways to help you relax.." "Hey, he said back off!" Rhodey hit the bar with his fist. "Now get the hell out of my bar." He growled out.   
"Meh.. Just forget it Rhodey." Tony finished the rest of his drink in on gulp. "I have things to do anyway. Bye and thanks!" Tony left some cash and got away.   
He felt bad about the things he said that morning. So he walked to nearest store and bought those chocolates that he and Jarvis loved so much and as he walked he could hear the Alphas calling things out to him. He was use to all the cat calls, sadly, it was part of his day to day life.   
"Hey little Omega!", "Hello cutie pie!","Why don't you come over here?", etc, etc.   
He made it to the store, and smiled when he saw his favorite redhead, Pepper Potts was his other best friend. She was a Beta and the daughter of the store owner. "Hi Tony, what bring you here today? How are all the Alphas?" She teased playfully.   
"Ha ha very funny, just give me some of those chocolates." Tony said flatly. "I'm so fed up with all this." He hid his face in his hands and groaned. Pepper took the chocolates and then smiled, she understood what a real bother it was for her friend. "You will find an Alpha who will love you for you, you just have to wait." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Maybe out of this town."   
He looked at her in disbelief. "Like hell I´m getting out of this town. My dad was right. I'm an Omega, Pepp. The Alphas from here at least end up backing off. I seriously hate being an Omega."   
He said voice full of sadness. He spent the rest of the morning in the store, and then he decided to go back to his house to apologize to Jarvis.

As he got closer to his house he stopped his horse, he noticed that outside of his house there wer five or seven people on horses. He could tell by the way they looked that they were bandits. He was about to turn and go get help when he saw how one man, who he assumed that he was their leader, with a large black trench coat, had aimed his gun at someone, and that someone was….JARIVS!   
He didn't even think about it. He rushed his horse toward the man who was about to pull his trigger just as Tony appeared and moved the man's arm. The bullet shot up into the sky. The man then grabbed Tony´s wrist with a growl.   
"Take whatever you want from the house, just leave us alone!" Tony said with anger in his voice, he looked at the man. His face was half covered with a black bandana. He had long brown hair, held back by a little ponytail, and his eyes were deep blue. Tony almost got lost in the man's eyes, they sparkled despite the shadow made by the hat he was wearing. He was taller than Tony, much taller. He had to tilt his head back to look at his eyes.  
The man tightened his hold on Tony's wrist, making him release a small whimper of pain. The man looked directly into his eyes and then, placed Tony´s wrist under his nose and smelled him. Tony tensed, that man screamed Alpha with all his being. After that the man looked at him a little more. He could see how the man examine him from head to toe.   
Then the man let him go, got on a horse and with whistles he rode off as the whole gang followed him.   
Tony held his wrist close to his chest, when they were gone Jarvis hugged him tight. "Tony, are you alright?" But Tony could only nod, completely in shock. Jarvis took him inside and prepared him some tea.   
Although he asked and asked Jarvis what they wanted he never answered him. 

A week passed and Jarvis hasn´t let him go to the town once. Tony assumed that it was because he was still scared of being alone. 

One night that Jarvis had to go into town and pick up Howard from the train station, Tony was asleep on the couch. He had been reading a book, so Jarvis decided to leave him be and go to the town. Just minutes after Jarvis had left the house, Tony woke up to the sound of the door being forced open. He heard footsteps, heavy footsteps, he was totally awake when he saw that it wasn´t Jarvis or his dad.  
It was the man.  
Everything on him was the same. The same trench coat, same bandana on his face, even the hat. Tony stood up as fast as he could, and try to look for an escape, but this man blocked the only way to the door.   
"You must be Howard´s son.." With every step the man took towards Tony, Tony took a step back. His heart all but stopped when he felt the wall touch his back.   
"You.. You want...... M-Money?" Tony was shaking and the man put his hands by both sides of Tony's head and then smirked, which he could see behind the bandana. "W-What do you.. you ...want?"  
"Who would have thought that his son was an Omega?" He then he buried his face into Tony´s neck, sniffing every inch of it.   
Tony acted fast and kicked the man in his crotch as hard as he could. The man rapidly withdrew and bent over in pain. Tony took the chance and ran towards the door, but in the doorway there was another man. This one was blonde and had baby blue eyes. The second man grabbed him and Tony started to scream but then the first man took his bandana off. He looked young, 25 maybe. He fold it and placed it between the omega's teeth and tied it behind his head.

Tony never stopped fighting, even when his hands were painfully tied together on his back, he kicked when he was placed on the shoulder of one man. As he was being carried out of his house, he had started to cry and pray to whoever to save him, he prayed for his dad and Jarvis to come early. Anything.   
The first man put him on his horse, and then he climbed up on the horse. He placed Tony between himself and the head of the horse. He pulled Tony close he took the reins and made the horse take off running. The other man followed behind him.   
"So, what are we going to do with him?" The blond one speak when they were far away from the house. "The client never specified."   
"He said that we could do whatever we wanted to." Tony cried even more with that, his face was totally wet from all the tears   
"Bucky?"   
The one named Bucky, never answer his partner but instead, he whispered in Tony's ear. "You are my Omega now.." He then kissed away the tears that had reached his neck, Tony only cried more, and in his head he had only one thought left.   
'Please, please, just kill me now!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is the second chapter, hope you like it :)
> 
> here it is the magical work of the sweet Chat_Noir_SPN, she´s awesome, she´s editing this fic so you people don´t have to read my awful mistakes XD
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN 
> 
> welcome to chapter 2.0

1893

A 7 years old James Buchanan Barnes woke up at the sound of screaming that came from outside his window. He got up and look out, he saw men in strange black clothes entering his neighbor's house. He looked at the other house, more of the men in the dark outfits are taking his friend Harry. He saw that these men put other kids inside of a large cart, many were crying and screaming. Then, from Harry´s house, he heard the sounds and saw the lights of gunshots, causing him to flinch away from the window.

In that moment his mother rushed into his bedroom. "James!" She sounded frantic. "Mom, what´s happening?" He asked when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I don't know baby, come here.." She replied before opening her arms. He ran and hugged her with all his might. "All I know is that these people are very bad and scary." She said in a grave tone.

They heard someone knock at the door. James flinched and hugged his mother tighter. He was so afraid that he started to cry. "Mom..?"  
"Shhh, it´s ok baby, it´s ok.." She kissed his forehead "listen honey, you´re going to get out through the back door, and James baby, you have to promise me that you are going to run as fast you can, no matter what you hear. You gotta keep running and try to get grampa's house okay?" Tears were now running down her face. "But he lives too far away.." His mother give a saddened giggle. "Yeah, I know.." She caressed his face gently. "I love you so much baby." She said as if this were goodbye. "I love you too mommy." He hugged her one more time.

They exited his room silently. He managed to get to the kitchen when he heared the door get forced open. He saw how his mother moved him out of sight and stood in front of the men. "Good evening miss.." one man without bandana said. "What do you want?" His mother spoke in anger. "I was wondering, miss, do you have an Alpha child? We are here only for the Alphas." His voice was polite, but something in it made James weary of him.

"No, I don't have children.." She replied but was shaking a little. The one that was speaking with his mother just smiled and made signals with his hand. The others entered and started to open everything searching for something then they disappeared, going into other rooms.

James saw how the man without a bandana started to walked towards the kitchen. "Are you sure miss? Not trying to make you seem incompetent but a mother who forgets about her own kid isn't very responsible."

She was getting nervous as he got closer to the kitchen then the man entered. James was just about to make it out when the man saw him. "Ohhh, look at this. Looks like mommy dearest did forget!" In what seemed like a blink of an eye his mother tackled the man before he could call the others.

"RUN JAMES, RUN!!!" She yelled, so that's what he did, he exited the house and ran as fast his naked feet allowed him. Then he unfortunately tripped on something but never got a chance to find out what. He heard footsteps getting closer as he tried to get up, but an arm picked him up. He started to kick and flail his arms, squirming as hard as he could.

Before they entered his house the man that spoke with his mother appeared and when he saw him struggling so much he just simply ….smiled.

"Seems like we have a fighter here. Look at this little Alpha." The man took his chin and examined him, James only shot him an angry look and spat on his face.

The man simply clean it with the back of his hand. "Hmmm, I don't like this.....rebellious attitude. I´m  
sure that it came from your mother. Right? She was clever, it's a shame she was also so very stupid.." He sighed.

"Don't you say that ´bout her!" James kick dirt on him, growling.  
"Hmm, follow me. We need to teach him who's in charge here." The man turned around and walked inside his house.

The men took the boy inside, but what he saw make his blood run cold. In the middle of the living room two men had his mother. One at each side and holding her arms tight, when she saw him she started to enhanced struggles.

"Okay, here.." The man now took him and held him in front of his mother. He then took James' head with one hand, making him look straight even through his struggling. "Aim at the mother." One of the men put his gun to his mother's head as they were commanded.

"Now little man," the man said with cold sarcasm. "you´re going to learn what happens if you don't follow orders." He smirked evily.

"Don´t look baby, is ok, don't listen to them James, never stop figh... ting.." The sweet voice of his mother cut off buy the sound of a gunshot filling the house but somehow finished the sentence after it. Then the men that were holding his mother drop her now lifeless body.

"NO, MOM, NO, GET UP MOM!!" James screamed as he struggled with all his being. "MOM, please..!" he tried to look away but the hold of the man on his head was too strong.

"Look James, look what your actions had caused. Look what YOU did to her.." The man make him look directly at his mother body, her once beautiful eyes now show nothing but a cold emptiness, blood spattered across her beautiful, delicate face. The boy whimpered out. "No.. No, mom, please.. mommy..?"

1911

Howard´s world was crashing down around him, he seeing two horses dawning men who look like bandits disappear in the distance. The door of his house showed clear signs of being forced open. It wasn´t hard put two and two together.

He practically jumped off his horse and entered the house. "ANTHONY! ANTHONY!! TONY, PLEASE ANSWER ME!!!" He saw how the living room and the main hall were in shambles. The only sound he could hear was his own heart beating faster with every second. "ANTHONY, ANSWER ME NOW!!"

He ran into every single room in the house, opened every closet, he even searched the attic, but there was no sign of his son.

Jarvis appeared. "He isn´t in the barn.." Howard passed him and jumped back on his horse and tried to follow the tracks, but at some point they just seemed to vanish. Jarvis rode horse up next to Howard as he began to cry. Jarvis did his best to comfort the scared father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a very long time Tony had lost the track of time, but every now and then he struggle a little with his hands, trying to lose them, at some point he was able to lose one hand and he manage to jump form the horse, the fall make his whole body ache, but he didn't care he got up and ran, his ankle hurts as hell but he kept going.

But before he was able to take the bandana from his mouth "Bucky" catch him again. Bucky sit him the same way on the horse but this time he tied his hands on the horn of the saddle, that doesn't keep him from tried to untie himself again.

They arrived to some house in the middle of the nothing, Bucky gently untied him from the horn and carried him like a potato sac.  
does he weight something to this Alpha?

naturally Tony started to kick his legs but it didn´t seems to bother Bucky. They enter a small room on the second floor, there were only a window, which look locked, and a small bed with a really old mattress.

Bucky drop him on the bed, not very gently by the way, and then Bucky untied his hands and his mouth, as soon as his mouth was free he started to scream.

"WHAT YOU WANT? LET ME GO" Bucky turn around and walked towards the door, Tony tried to follow him, but he fall when his ankle feel pressure, Bucky looked how he hold his ankle, and then walked out the door.

Tony hobble the few feet to the door but the door was shut on his face follow by the sound of it being looked, he started to hit it with his hands.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKER, LET ME GO" Tony started to get more and more desperate at every second." WHY ME?"

He had to get out as soon as possible, he remember when he was no more than 9 years old when in the town a groups of bandits kidnapped three Omegas, the people search for days, until not far away they found them, only one of them were alive, but two days later the Omega died, one of those Alphas knot him and the abrupt break of the bond killed him, it was great to be an Omega.

He didn't wanted to think of what kind of things that Alpha had planned, he slowly started to slowed down his hits to door, he make himself a ball, he need to get out of there, he needed..... he needed his dad. "please......daddy....please help me" he whisper, he cried himself to sleep, that night he dream memories of his dad and him when he was younger, when his dad teach him to ride a horse, helped him to read and write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo sorry for all the time this is taking, you know school sucks maaan :c (I swear that is literally taking all my time) also my sweet person that help me with the grammar haven´t respond and I really really feel so so so so bad for keep you, guy waiting sooooo ....  
> SORRY FOR THE MASIVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES YOU WILL FIND :D

***********1893********** 

James was thrown in the same cart as all the other Alpha children, he recognize some but there were many more that he didn´t. The youngest were crying, other try to be brave Alphas but, like him it was clear that all of them were scare, they had no idea what was happening.

He sit in the only place that he found, he was still shocked after what he just saw, but his thoughts were cut when he hear a tiny sob, he looked down and at his right and see a scrawny, blonde kid, he was really small but he saw how he was fighting not to break down in crying, he was failing though. 

He patted the kid´s shoulder in a comfort way. He remember, his mother used to said that a Alpha always protect the ones in who needed. 

"what´s happening?" The kid asked shaking. 

"I don't know" when James answer the kid cried a little "hey, it´s ok" 

 

"I´m Steve Rogers" the kid ¨Steve¨ offered him his hand "who are this people?" 

"I don´t don´t know, but there are bad people, you should not trust them" he shook the Steve´s hand " I´m James Buchanan Barnes by the way" 

 

*******1911********* 

Tony woke up at the sound of the door opening, he rapidly got as far away from the door, he saw how the Alpha Bucky enter with a little bowl of soup and bread. 

"eat" Bucky said coldly and offer the bowl 

"no" Tony make a pout and looked away from him, Tony prefered died from starvation than follow that Alpha orders. 

the Alpha step closer "I said eat" 

"and I said no" Tony still not facing him "I´m not hungry" 

"you haven´t eat since yesterday, EAT" 

"I´m NOT hungry" Tony only make himself a ball in the bed. 

"EAT, NOW" Bucky hold him from his shoulder, but the second Bucky touch him Tony looked at him with scare eyes and when Bucky breath he could smell the scare in his scent as well. 

Bucky notice that he was holding him too strong and Tony´s shoulder was too small.   
He release him, put the bowl in the bed close to Tony and exit the room. 

 

"you should be more gentle with him" he flinch when Steve pat him in his shoulder" if you really want him to be your Omega you should be a gentleman" 

"I tried to be gentle" he answer " but HE´S BEING SO DIFFICULT" Bucky say between teeth but loud enough for Tony to hear

"really Bucky?" Steve ask as he fold his arms on his chest " define gentle" 

Bucky shot him an angry face "then go ahead show me how I should speak to him?" he push the bowl of soup into Steve hands

Steve open the door and Bucky see him disappeare into the room "hey Anthony, could you eat plea...." 

"no, thank you, I´m not hungry" that was all heard before he see how Steve re-appear but with the (now) empty bowl and face cover in soup.

Bucky was about to yell angrily again at Tony when the piece of bread hit his face. "ANTHONY!" 

"leave me alone" with a deep breath Steve close the door 

"ya know, your soup taste awful" was all Steve said before he went to change his clothes.

~~~

Some minutes later Bucky returned with a bowl water, a cloth and some plants. 

Bucky place the bowl on the night stand and then walked towards Tony. 

Tony idmeatly try to get away from Bucky but he only took the lower part of his leg and then pull up his trousers to see his ankle.   
"what are you doing?" Tony hissed in pain, that was his bad leg. He see a big bruise he never really felt until now that he sees it, it look really red and swollen, also his ankle felt truly bad. 

"you´re hurt" Bucky wet the cloth and place it on the bruise, Tony try to pull his leg, but the Alpha grip was too strong. 

" I don´t care, don´t touch me" for Tony´s surprise the Alpha was really gentle when he cleaned his wound. 

When Bucky finish he took the plants and break them until he made them some kind of paste, then he put them over Tony´s bruise. 

"OWW, stop it, what´s that?" Tony didn´t like the idea of being touch by a strange blend of plants that he don´t recognize. 

"stop being a child" Bucky then touch his ankle and then move it a little and Tony yell 

"DON´T TOUCH ME YOU, FUCKER OWW" 

Bucky look at his ankle a little more and then ¨hummf¨and walked away, he left the paste over Tony´s ankle.  
When he was alone Tony crulded again in the bed, it was starting to get dark, he may had cried more, he remember when his dad or Jarvis cure him, how when he was just a little child his dad would kiss him on the forehead and hugged him. He used to cried everytime his dad said his goodbye, begging him to stay a little longer. 

"Anthony, I may not be here but you know what, when you miss me only look up at the sky, the clouds, the stars, the moon, they´re the same everywhere so when you miss me only look at them I swear that I will be looking at them too" 

All that Tony wanted in that moment was feel the arms of his dad around him. he was looking at the window when he see how Bucky get on a horse and rush away from the house, that was good, that mean that he was alone with that Steve, that was better than both of them.   
He force the window as hard as he could, he started to notice how it was started to get loose, he was making way too much sound but he was so close. Finally the window open, he was on the second floor but he walked as silent as he could, it was difficult with his ankle. 

He almost cried from happiness when he saw a ladder at the other side of the ceiling. He get down and walked towards the nearest horse he found, but he found himself in front of a window, that for his luck there was Steve, who also looked at him, they look at each other for a couple of seconds until Steve ran to the front door, in those seconds Tony was able to get on a horse and rush, he only see how that house was getting smaller and smaller. 

He was going home, he was going back to his dad and to Jarvis.   
The only problem was that...  
he has no idea where he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, wow I haven´t updated this sicne last year  
> HAHAHA :V (I only add this chapter now so could do that joke, geez that was a bad joke)  
> still I hope you like it, sorry all the grammar mistakes, love you all.

~~~~~1893~~~~~ 

James started to feel really cold, they have been in that stupid car for hours. Steve started to cough, his slim figure was terrible trembling and the Alpha in James   
kicked in, he sit closer to Steve and hug him, moving his hand over Steve´s arm, trying to keep the little warm that he had. 

They stay that was for another hour or so until they felt how the car stopped and one of the faceless men open the little curtain of the back and order them to go   
out. there were lots of other kids, Alpha kids. 

James looked around, never letting go of Steve´s shoulder, the place was in the middle of a forest, snow was thick and heavy, the forest was dark but he could   
see the cabins and one single big one that was at the center of this ´camp´ . They organize them in lines, outside, the other kids were no older than 10 years   
old, some were crying and others wanted to look tough, but they were all scare. 

The man that look like he was the leader stepped in front of them, James almost run again and hit with all his force. 

"well, look at this" the man smile and open his arms "what a precious bunch of Alphas we have here" 

"I know that all of you should be scare, confuse.." And for a second le locked eyes with James "...angry" he continued as he walked for 

"but don´t worry soon you will understand, we´re Hydra, we´re here to make this world better you´ll be part of the change, you all were born Alphas, the   
greatest and superior kind of humans you´re at the top of the food chain" the man stopped for a moment, and one kid rise his hand. 

"I just want to go back with my brothers" 

"Well, that can´t happen." A bunch of little whispers started to sound, the man only frowned and hit his foot on the floor "your families have abandoned you,   
they don´t want you anymore, they gave you up and we adopted you, forgot those fools they can´t see the potential in you, they never loved you, we, Hydra are   
your new family you would swear loyalty to Hydra you would all work together as a team, as a company, as a pack. So welcome home soldie....." 

"NO!" Everyone, including the man, turn to looked at James, his chest making up and down movements of anger, that only rise when the man gave him a small   
smile, like if he was waiting for something like that to happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

1911 

Tony was getting insane, he swear that he had pass that cactus a million times, it was starting to get dark, the nights were cold and if he barely had an idea of   
where he was going, in the dark would be even more confusing. 

And that was not the thing that worried him the most, the thing was that who knows what creatures were waiting to jump for nowhere. 

His horse walked slower and make a huff sound. He only patted him on the neck. 

"shh, I know I´m sorry, I promise that we will rest on a moment" then his horse just stopped and rise his head and his ears move like if he was searching   
something. "what? You hear something?" And after that, form behind him he hear a whistle and some laughs, he turn and saw how four men (three blondes and a   
redhead) were getting closer with their horses. After Tony could decided what to do he hear another whistle, this time a flirty one. 

"ohh guy can you smell that?" The one in the middle, blondie #1, spoke first, they look young, no older than the ´Bucky´ bandit. 

Tony try to ignore them but they fastly got at every side of him. 

" Hey, little guy, are you lost?" The redhead said. 

"why is such sweet Omega in here so alone" and even from the distance Tony could smell the alcohol and the Alpha on them. Well fuck, when Tony could got any   
more unlucky. 

"ammm I´m waiting for my father" he never made eye contact with them. 

"ohh is that so? We can wait with you" the one on his right, blonde #2, got close enough to took the reins of his horse but then he felt a hand on his upper left   
thigh. 

"hey, don´t touch me" Tony slapped the hand. 

"ohhh don´t be like that baby, we only want some fun" the one that took the reins stopped his horse "we all know that Omegas know how to pass the time" 

"go and find fun to other place... hey, let go!" Tony shouted but then he was dragged to the floor, and oh hell no, Tony kicked one of the men and saw how it   
grabbed his stomach in pain, Tony try to run but other one hold him from behind. 

"shhh hey, hey don´t be so …." when one of the men put his hand over his mouth he immediately bite the hand. "owww son of a bitch, ok I had enough, you   
messed with the wrong person" the man hold his chin really hard. 

Tony´s heart was at a mile per hour, and to be honest he was also really scare too. 

"I was planning on letting you go, but you know what? There are Alphas out there that would pay a good amount for an Omega like you" and no no no anything   
before... before that. 

This pass from bad to been really fucked up on one second. 

"Fuck you" Tony spit but only receive a hard slap on his face that leave him a little dizzy. 

"bring the rope" one man say but before anyone could move a gunshot was heard and one of the men fell to the ground. The other ones took his guns, and ohhh   
perfect know they have guns too. 

Tony was wondering what he have done to deserve this, I mean not one but two kidnapped in less than 48 hours. When Tony find himself free from the grip of   
the man he tried to run but his stupid ankle failed him and fell flat on his face. 

"you´re not going anywhere, you little whore" redhead say as he put himself on top of Tony and tried to tie up his hands, but before that, there was other   
gunshot and redhead body fall, ok and also dead. 

Tony looked up and saw how Bucky the bandit was fighting the other two men, and oh god the two men were having a hard time, the bandit really knew how to   
fight, hit after hit and blocking every punch and kick. 

Tony use the distraction to took the closest horse, but when he was about to get up, he gave a last glance to the bandit and saw how while Bucky was occupied   
with one of the men, the other took a knife from god know where and started to walk towards the bandit. 

The Omega didn't know what got over him but he suddenly had the urge to protected, he started to make a million plans on his mind, with his ankle like that   
there was not much he could do then he looked down and picked up the nearest rock and throw it at the man. 

God must hate him because the rock actually hit the bandits back, but it was enough to make him turn and see the man with the knife and manage to throw the   
man against his friend, the man took the left sleeve of Bucky´s shirt and took it with him. 

Tony gasp as he see how in the bandit´s upper left arm was a star mark, it was like a big burn scar, the other men saw the scar. 

"holy... ohh no, impossible" one say "it can't be him....I thought he was dead" the other one said as he got up and jumped to his horse and took his friend with   
him and they just go. 

Tony was so confuse that he didn´t notice the bandit getting closer until he was picked up and place on Bucky´s shoulder. 

"whaa.what, hey no touching" as before it didn't help at all and he was place in a horse, this time in princess way with him facing to the right and before   
anything the Alpha jump to the horse, hold his waist really tight and ride, not before he took the other two horses. 

"let me go, do you even understand that word? Let me go!" 

"..thanks.."was all the bandit say and Tony was about to ask when the Alpha started to massage his neck and after some seconds Tony close his eyes and   
relax.....and yeah Tony totally didn't fall asleep, nahaa he ...he... just close his eyes pfft why would he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you think eh? :v


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the last chapter was like a filler, sooooo yay update. And YAY Bruce!!!!!!  
> there mention of nightmares.  
> Hope you like it

1911 

Tony felt the sun on his face, he snuggle more to the firm chest where he was resting, god the chest is so damn comfortable and the small rocking wasn´t   
helping he could lay there all his life, Tony open slowly his eyes and bring his hand to his face and …. oh disgusting was that saliva? Geez since when he had   
such a good sleep? And, and, wait a minute? 

"what?" Tony was awake in a second and looking at his surroundings and his gaze fell in the chest and slowly he looked up and find the curious stare of Bucky. 

"you snore" was everything that Bucky said and looked up again. Tony blushed, his face red full of embarrassment but then he remembered the last few days and   
started struggling. 

"let me go, I´ll say just one more time, LET. ME. GO" at that Bucky only hum with laughter 

"or what? The last time you were alone you almost got kidnapped and rape" 

"I can take care of myself I´m not an Omega who needs to be saved by some Alpha knothead" Tony looked at the distance and got to see the small house where   
they first bring him. "WHAT? No, it took me all day to get as far away as I could, fuck this, fuck you and and and fuck the.. Fuck this horse" Tony was so freaking   
done with the world so he spent the last 20 minutes of the trip shouting ´fuck you¨ to everything that he could think at the moment. 

"are you done throwing your little tantrum?" Bucky said trying to sound annoyed but find offensively adorable the way that Tony´s face show his anger. 

"just one more, and fuck you rock" 

Bucky just rolled his eyes and stopped the horse just in front of the house, he proceed to jump down the horse and put his hands on Tony´s hips and throw him   
to his shoulder. 

"hey, hey I can walk you know, put me down" Tony slap Bucky´s back but he ignore him. 

Steve was talking with Bruce when they heard the door open followed by Tony´s voice 

"really? Like a potato sack? You know if you´re going for the whole "prince charming" role at least treat me like a princess" 

Steve and Bruce watch how Bucky pass with a Tony over his shoulder, he was only humming as Tony keep talking, well at least he is not shouting anymore. 

"so like I was saying he hurt his ankle and I was hoping you could help, and also if you could talk to him, I think he would listen to you" Steve said a little   
awkward after that scene, at what Bruce only smile. 

*** 

Bucky instead of going upstairs he walked a little more and then a turn and he started to go down and then he was on a basement? Tony was dropped on the   
bed, really? Again? He look around and notice that the room had no windows, it was only four walls and a bed. 

"you blow your chance of having a nice room" Bucky said as he start to go upstairs "have a good time "princess"" 

Tony see with an open mouth how Bucky do a mock of a reverence and close the door. 

"I´m going to die in here" 

A few minutes later he heard the door open and when he turn and instead of see Bucky or the blonde Alpha, he find a short male (not as short as him), brunette   
with big curls that looked so fluffy and glasses, a relaxing smile and caring eyes. With a sniff he discovered that he is an Omega. 

"I assume that you´re Tony, I´m Bruce, I bring you something to eat" Bruce walked to his bed and sit besides him and offer the bowl, at first Tony didn´t make   
an effort to reach the bowl and Bruce only smile "don't worry, I made it" with that Tony was convince and take the offered food, it wasn´t his fault that he was so   
hungry. 

The food was delicious (sorry Jarvis) it was a mixture of corn and different vegetables. While he ate Tony notice that Bruce was looking into his bag, that he hadn  
´t notice, he bring when he came. 

"I heard you hurt your ankle, may I take a look and don’t worry I´m a doctor" Bruce said with tiny smile, and Tony let his leg slide closer to Bruce and the other   
Omega started to look at it and touching it "if it hurt please tell me" 

Tony only nodd and finish his food "ow" he flinched when Bruce touched a sensitive area. 

"ok, I see is a little swollen but nothing to worry about, it was the way your foot fell that cause it but nothing broken" after that Bruce take a bandage out of his   
bag and a couple of tiny bottles. 

"they kidnapped you too?" Tony said with curiosity, the comment only made Bruce giggle 

"no, they didn´t, I know them because they´re close friends with my Alpha so they asked me if I could come and help them" Bruce pull his shirt a little bit to   
show a bite where his shoulder meet his neck, Tony looked at it fascinated. 

"you´re bonded" and Bruce only smile and nodded. He open one of the bottles the liquid inside was really smelly, Bruce wet a little the bandage and place around   
Tony´s ankle. "how is it?" Tony dared to ask, he felt so safe with Bruce. 

"what? Being bonded? Well in my case is wonderful, if you find the right person is the most beautiful feeling, being so in love and that that person feel the same   
way is indescribable" 

Tony see how Bruce eyes shine with love while he speak, and he felt sad that he may never feel what Bruce feels, if he make it out of this surely he ended up   
bonding with some idiot Alpha that would never love him. 

Bruce smell the sadness in Tony " now a day is difficult Tony, but I bet that you will find your right person, I promise" Bruce cupped his cheek, and Tony couln´t   
help but lean to the touch, for the first time Tony felt that special comfort and love, because yeah he have his dad and Jarvis but he grew up without a mother, he never knew that motherly love that only an Omega can give. 

"I don´t thinks so, back home no one love me because of me all, everyone only see my dad's money" 

"oh Tony, no, you will find someone that will love you and that someone will be so lucky of have you loving them back" 

"I hope so, but if that´s even a possibility, only god knows if I´ll survive this shit show, this Alphas are crazy, you didn't see what Buc...that Alpha did to those   
other guys " Tony move his hands as he speak 

"well I heard he did it to protect you, they are not bad persons, they just have been through a lot, they have live things that no one should go through, specially   
Bucky" Bruce said, his eyes show sadness for a few seconds "just keep an open mind with them Tony, please when you get to know them they ´re not that bad" 

Tony didn´t look at him he still was a little skeptical but now he felt a slight feeling of empathy. 

"experience mold you, and you should always bring the best form all your experience, even if they´re not nice. Promise me that you will never judge someone   
with only one glance?" And Tony only nod 

"ok, it´s time to sleep, good night Tony" Bruce get up from the bed, kiss him in the head and leave.   
Tony started to get comfortable when he heard the door, when he look up it was Bucky carrying a blanket. Tony only follow with confuse eyes how the Alpha walked to the corner of the room, sits and cover himself with the blanket. 

"are you planning on staying there, all night?" Tony said a little annoyed "I´m not a baby" 

"you will no let alone anymore" Bucky said with his eyes close and trying to fall asleep "now sleep, and please don't wet the pillow" 

Tony blush and with a hum he cover himself completely with the blankets and after a few minutes he fell asleep. 

No more than a hour later Tony wake up by the sound of some whimpers, he sit in the bed and looked at Bucky, the Alpha was still asleep but his face show clear   
pain. 

"hey, are you alright?" Tony slowly walked to the guy, he really looked bad "ow no" 

"no....no... don´t touch me...please" Bucky was trying to shake off something invisible without open his eyes. 

"hey, it´s just a nightmare it´s ok" Tony know what is this. Bucky really seems to be suffering and more now that he´s moving in an....scare way? "hey it´s ok"   
Tony tried to touch him but Bucky only flinched 

"no, please leave her..please...please" Bucky was sweating cold and Tony started to panic, what should he do? He looked around a saw a piece of cloth in the   
floor, surely Bruce left it by accident, he picked up and he did the last thing a "correct" Omega should do, he brush it to his neck, right where his glands were, he   
know that the scent of an Omega should help. 

Tony run towards Bucky and carefully place the cloth under Bucky´s nose, and slowly stroke Bucky´s face "come on, it´s ok, it´s not real, shhh it´s ok" Tony   
smile when Bucky stopped struggling 

"shhhh, it´s ok, shhh" Tony keep his caress in Bucky´s face and then he wake up "you´re back?" 

Bucky only looked at him with curious blue eyes. 

"yeah, I... I´m ok" Bucky see how Tony smile triunfully "you.... you´re not afraid? Most people run away" 

"no, well, not really, I know what it is" Tony said " it happen to my father, he said that are his memories, when it happen to him he wake up screaming my mothers name, I hate see how he look so bad afterwards" 

"thank you" Bucky only was able to see his hands 

"no problem, you sound in real distressed, your memories sound really bad, it happen a lot to you?" Without notice it Tony was starting to lean on Bucky 

"it depends, if there´s something that trigger it" Bucky sure notice how Tony was leaning on him now and he let himself relax 

"you don´t have to talk about it if you don´t want to" and Tony yawn 

They talk a little until both fell asleep. During the night Tony curled himself more to Bucky´s side, Bucky´s head ended up over Tony´s and he pass an arm   
around Tony´s waist. 

And no, Steve totally did not find them in the morning, and totally did not just left them be. Just say that in his sketch book now there´s a new simple sketch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I was thinking in hulkeye (Bruce/Clint) for this, I think the ship is ADORABLE but I don´t now, who you would like Bruce with?   
> please tell me what you think ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what did you think?   
> Any suggestions?  
> bye <3


End file.
